The present invention provides systems and methods for monitoring various transmissions. More particularly, the present invention provides various methods for monitoring real time transmissions passed over a Internet Protocol (IP) network.
In some cases it has been deemed desirable to provide third party access to voice communications. Securing third party access has typically included obtaining a court order allowing for a wire tap of a particular telephone number, and providing the court order to a telecommunications company servicing the particular telephone number. Based on the court order, the telecommunications company places a tap at the central office of the telephone company. The tap provides a copy of communications ongoing in relation to the particular telephone number to the entity providing the court order to the telecommunications company. Such an approach, however, is unworkable in the increasing complexity and diversity of the communications market.
Hence, among things, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods facilitating third party access to telephonic communications.